Naruto: Cronicas de la oscuridad
by G0g4
Summary: Esta es la historia de: un chico nacido para proteger la aldea que le odia, un chico elegido para vengar la muerte de su clan. los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Atacante

La luna iluminaba débilmente los techos de los cuarteles Tanzaku, una famosa ciudad que antiguamente, durante la época de la legendaria " era guerra de los clanes" debido a las altas murallas que la rodean, pero actualmente su fama debido a los numerosos casinos que abarrotaban las calles.

Pero el no se encontraba en aquella capital del pecado ni por su historia, ni por los vicios que abundaban en las calles muy debajo de sus pies, después de todo aun era menor de edad, su verdadera razón se encontraba en la habitación de hotel frente a el, que a pesar de estar a oscuras bien sabia que había mucha acción, por lo que tomo el baso de ramen el cual sorbió hasta terminar, lanzarlo a un bote de basura en la calle y repitió con una lata de refresco antes de soltar un estruendoso eructo.

Casi al momento, escucho las rizas forzadas y fingidas de 2 jóvenes y el grito de disfrute de un hombre... su objetivo -asco- murmuro antes de colocarse una mascara sin rostro, sabia que aquellas chicas no estaban con el por ser atractivo, si no por que tendrían gran paga y eso precisamente le repugnaba.

Con gran habilidad, bajo deslizándose por las paredes del edificio y entro al hotel de su objetivo -no es hora para estar fuera- amenazo un hombre apuntándole con una espada gastada por el tiempo -tengo un mensaje para tu amo "Noodless"- informo llamando la atención del guardia -el señor esta atendiendo importantes asuntos- indico el hombre con molestia -no son importantes, solo se revuelca con la compañía que puede pagar, así que llámalo- ordeno el pequeño enmascarado.

El custodia de muy mala gana tomo el teléfono de la recepción y llamo a la habitación de su jefe, que por el grito de este no pareció alegrarse de ser interrumpido -señor el niño...- inicio el sujeto a explicar, pero una shuriken en su nuca termino con su vida antes de que pudiese terminar, provocando que la recepcionista gritara aterrada.

-¿¡que sucede?!- grito Noodless confundido -tengo un mensaje para usted, pero tengo que entregarlo en persona- contesto el enmascarado tranquilamente -¿quien eres?- pregunto su nuevo interlocutor, justo en el momento que 2 nuevos guardias aparecieron por el pasillo y se dirigieran contra el alzando sus espadas, que evadió fácilmente, antes de atravesar al primero el estomago y al segundo un riñón.

-por favor, tengo una hija esperando en casa- suplico la mujer al niño asesino que asintió -solo mato a objetivos, no a inocentes- respondió el pequeño antes de entrar al elevador -le recomiendo que se valla lo mas raído- termino antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Los guardias de Noodless al menos 20, se agruparon en el estrecho pasillo, algunos con espada en mano y otros con kunais con sellos explosivos, que lanzaron en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, provocando su caída,seguido del niño que con gran habilidad lanzo un kunai que se incrusto limpiamente en el cuello de un espadachín antes de explotar estremeciendo y derrumbando una porción de piso, acompañado de gritos que se silenciaron.

Noodless se encontraba en su habitación desnudo junto a la cama sosteniendo una temblorosa cimitarra, mientras sus aterradas acompañantes tapaban sus cuerpos con las sabanas, todos pendientes en la puerta que dirigía a la sala -no... no... tegan... 20... de... los... negores- murmuro el hombre, justo en el momento que los gritos de terror y dolor hicieron eco en la habitación provocando que un charco apareciera a sus pies y se acercara a la pared donde fue recibido por un kunai en su cuello sorprendiéndolo

-no quiero morir- pidió una de las chicas al borde de la histeria -inocentes, largo- respondió el pequeño invasor secamente -nuestra paga- pidió la segunda tímidamente, recibiendo como respuesta un kunai rozando su oreja -¿la vida no es suficiente paga?- pregunto el pequeño por lo que ambas salieron lo mas rápidamente mostrando sus atractivos cuerpos aun desnudos.

Esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente para que Noodless intentara atacar al pequeño, fallando al recibir pequeños cortes en muñecas y tobillos, provocando su arrodillamiento acompañado por un doloroso grito.

-bien- comento el enmascarado tranquilamente tomando la desafilada espada y atravesarla en el hombro de su victima que volvió a gritar, pero a este poco le intereso y tomo el teléfono, que uso tranquilamente -aquí lo tengo- indico el pequeño antes de colocar el auricular junto a su oreja. Noodless intento decir algo, pero su captor rápidamente le golpeo la mandíbula rompiendola -solo escucha- indicaron tanto este como la voz atra vez del teléfono

Para el pequeño enmascarado la "conversación" a teléfono duro a menos unos 2 molestos minutos, en los que el rostro de su objetivo se contorsionaba en dolor y aflicción, hasta que cerro los ojos y asintió, por lo que retiro el teléfono y tomo la llamada, solo para escuchar una simple orden -"termina lo"- indico su contratista.

La policía de los cuarteles Tanzaku tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar al hotel, donde los huéspedes se encontraban aterrados por los constantes gritos y explosiones provocados por las batallas, encontrando los rastros de estas, pero para su consternación no encontraron cuerpos ¿que había sucedido?.

Los rayos del sol aparecían en el horizonte, mientras observaba como las llamas aun consumían los cuerpos de sus objetivos, no sintió a nadie así que retiro su mascara para liberar su inexpresivo rostro.

-el mundo shinobi realmente es un asco...- murmuro molesto antes de sacar una tetera de las llamas y llenar un vaso de ramen instantáneo que disponía a consumir.

Esta es mi vercion de la historia de Naruto, espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Peticion

CAPITULO 2

Petición

Lo odiaba... realmente odiaba aquel recuerdo que ahora era una pesadilla recurrente que atormentaba sus noches. El recuerdo de la noche que perdió todo y solo gano un maldito objetivo que debía cumplir sin importar el como.

-padre, madre matare a Itachi... estén seguros de eso- prometió a las urnas de madera que reposaban en un mueble justo frente a su cama, cada una con la fotografía de Fugaku o Mikoto sobre cada una y un incienso entre ambas, que no tardo en encender de nuevo y realizo una pequeña oración a sus padres muertos hacia 4 años.

Después llevo una mañana normal, tomo un desayuno y un baño antes de vestirse con una playera negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, pantalones azul oscuro y calentadores blancos en los brazos antes de salir a un lago, donde inicio a lanzar bocanadas de fuego durante casi 1 hora, para después usar un poste de entrenamiento dándole patadas y puñetazos durante hora y cuarto, todo con aquel objetivo en mente.

Una ves terminado su entrenamiento matutino se dirigió a la academia ninja, donde para su fastidio fue recibido por su molesto club de fans, un grupo de al menos 10 chicas que por alguna estúpida razón le admiraban casi obsesiva mente, por lo que solo las ignoro y continuo su camino al aula donde tomaba clases, para su molestia siendo llamado por estas.

En el aula ya se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban, esperando casi impacientes la llegada del profesor, algo entendible pues el también estaba impaciente a que terminara el mes pues significaba su conversión a auténticos shinobi

-¿Naruto no va a asistir?- pregunto Kiba llamando la atención de varios -¿de que sirve? Falta al menos unas semana al mes, aunque lo intente suspenderá el año- indico un chico sin darle importancia, a lo que varios estuvieron de acuerdo -Ino conoces mas tiempo a Naruto ¿sabes que sucede?- pregunto Shikamaru despreocupado a su compañera -en el hospital... es lo que siempre dice- respondio la chica arremolinando su mechón peli rojo de su cabello, pero no parecía convencida.

En ese momento Iruka entro terminando con las conversaciones de los estudiantes e iniciando con la clase, que debido al próximo examen de graduación fue principalmente en un repaso teórico de lo que vieron los últimos 6 años. preparación de explosivos, venenos, antídotos, teoría de supervivencia en campo abierto y los sellos manuales.

Temas que fastidiaron a Sasuke ya conocía aquellos temas, repasarlos solo era una perdida de tiempo que podía usar sabiamente entrenando hasta el anochecer como solía hacer en sus descansos, pero tenia que estar en la academia si quería convertirse en ninja y ser entrenado adecuadamente por un maestro de élite, solo de esa forma podía estar mas cerca de su único objetivo en la vida.

Ya casi anochecía cuando pudo salir de clases, pudiendo ver como sus compañeros salían en grupos, incluso su molesto club de admiradoras, que le invitaban a tomar un helado al parque, pero aquello era una perdida de tiempo para el, no podía darse el lujo de tener amigos -¡largense!- amenazo a sus insistentes admiradoras antes de saltar hábilmente a un poste militar, postes colocados estratégicamente en la aldea para facilitar el movimiento de los shinobi entre las calles de la aldea, siendo adulado por las molestas chicas, que para su alivio perdió fácilmente

-llegas tempano- indico Hiruzen al joven Uchiha en cuanto entro a la sala del consejo, donde se encontraba el Hokage acompañado de sus consejeros, que por la forma que vieron al visitante no parecieron contentos con la interrupción de su platica.

-quiero restaurar el clan Uchiha a su máximo resplandor- indico ignorando aquel regaño del anciano Hokage -no- fue la respuesta fácil y terminante del Hokage sorprendiendo al joven que pareció confundido.

-no cumples con los requerimientos necesarios para aceptar tu petición- explico Homura tranquilamente -soy el ultimo Uchiha- recordó el joven con prepotencia -al igual que hay pocos miembros de los clanes, Kurama y Uzumaki, incluso el clan Senju - añadió Koharu tranquilamente impactando al Uchiha ¿Uzumaki?, ¿el inútil de su compañero pertenecía a un clan?.

-no me importa el estado de los otros clanes- nejo Sasuke desinteresado -¿cual es el objetivo de tu vida?- pregunto Danzo tranquilamente llamando su atención, ¿desde cuando se encontraba aquel hombre en la habitación? -asesinar a Itachi- respondio indignado.

-esa es la razón- indico Hiruzen tranquilamente molestándolo -hay un grupo de chicas que morirían por ser mis esposas- indico recordando a su molesto club de fans -y porque no estas con ellas tomando un helado en el parque- contesto el Hokage sorprendiéndolo, pero pronto paso a la indignación al entender que lo vigilaban.

-restaurar un clan, no es tan fácil como, entregarte a un par de chicas para convertirlas en tus esposas- explico Hiruzen tranquilamente -son muchos tramites, negociaciones con clanes y familias shinobi y varios estudios- continuo -pero con tu deseo de venganza todo aquello seria inútil porque no estas comprometido con la restauración de tu clan... tu único objetivo es la venganza- termino el Hokage seriamente.

-hay fuera hay un grupo de chicas que matarían por ser mis esposas- discutió Sasuke molesto por la oportunidad que se le negaba -¿y cuanto tiempo serán felices a tu lado?- pregunto Homura con curiosidad, pregunta que el joven fue incapaz de responder -ese fanatismo solo es el resultado de un enamoramiento infantil... inmaduro- añadió Koharu tranquilamente.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio cerca de casi 15 minutos -no me interesa- termino revelando -por eso no se te dará la oportunidad de restaurar el clan- continuo Danzo tranquilamente -Sasuke, si te pidiera que abandones tu deseo de venganza...- pidió Hiruzen -¡nunca!- interrumpió el Uchiha, reaccionando como si hubiese sido el objetivo de la mas profunda ofensa que pudiese existir.

-regresa cuando olvides aquel toxico deseo de venganza y hayas madurado- pidió Hiruzen terminando con aquella reunión, por lo que el Uchiha salio de la sala del consejo indignado por aquella petición.

como estaran viendo, intentare publicar un capitulo semanalmente o cada 2 semanas, tambien notaran la falta de descripcion de los personajes esto se debe a que ya los conocemos asi que me parece inutil describirlos, mas que para denotar algun cambio ¿ustedes como se imaginaron al atacante y al Sr Noodless del capitulo anterior?. solo me queda agradecerles por continuar en esta historia.


End file.
